


Oh, papi

by feltpen



Series: After everything [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentions underage sex, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltpen/pseuds/feltpen
Summary: AU - apocalypse avoided/fixed. Klaus is intent on getting back with Diego after everything that has happened. Klaus wanting to help Diego (and himself) relax. Mentions them hooking up as teenagers.it's really pure smut. Plot What Plot?





	Oh, papi

Kaus knew it and he knew that Diego knew it too. His brother had been trying to ignore it for years. But now, after everything, Klaus was done letting his brother suffer in silence. He was going to show him that there were still good things in life. Like sex.

That morning at breakfast, Klaus waited until everyone had wandered off and it was just him and Diego at the table. It had been a typical somber Hargreeves sibling breakfast and Klaus had been almost buzzing out of his skin waiting for his chance. 

He stood up and made his way around the table towards where Diego was sitting, forehead resting on his clasped hands. Klaus whispered, “What’s wrong, papi? Mom’s pancakes didn’t fill you up?”

Diego glanced up at him, a glare plastered on his face. “Shut up and go away.”

Klaus gave a pout. “But I just want to make you feel better, bro.”

“I doubt you could.” Diego rested his head on his hands again. “Now go annoy someone else.”

Klaus moved directly behind Diego’s chair and placed his hands lightly on the larger man’s shoulders. Diego immediately startled and sat bolt upright in his chair. Before Klaus could get the inevitable chewing out, he tightened his grip and began massaging. 

“What the fu-” Diego interrupted himself with a low groan. 

“Yeah, that’s right. Let Klaus take care of you.” Klaus increased the pressure as he moved his hands over his brother’s shoulders and neck. “Just relax.”

Diego made an incoherent sound but his head fell forward and he didn’t try to stop Klaus. 

Klaus kept massaging the tight (and really impressive) muscles as he let out a string of questions in a low seductive voice. “That feel good?” “You like that, Diego?” “Right there?” “Mmm, I bet it feels good.” Stuff like that. Klaus had his body pressed against the back of Diego’s chair and couldn’t help how he was responding to heat coming off his brother’s body. He felt a low, pleasurable ache in his groin. 

Once Diego was a loose mess under his hands, Klaus leaned in until his lips were brushing his brother’s ear. “This isn’t the only way to relax and feel good.”

Diego let out a sigh and instinctively tilted his head away, baring his neck to Klaus. So Klaus took it as an invitation and slowly lowered his lips to the beautiful, caramel skin on Diego’s neck. But the moment after his lips met hot skin, Diego startled again and pushed him off. 

“Klaus! What the fuck?” Diego shouted as he quickly stood up from his chair and backed away a few steps. 

Klaus threw his hands up in front of him, baring his _Hello_ and _Good Bye_ tattoos. “Hey, hey, big guy.” He took a few steps forward. “I know you’ve had a shitty couple days and, hey, why not let your brother help out.”

Diego’s eyes were wide as he watched Klaus move towards him. Klaus lowered his chin to look up through his lashes, the way his brother used to love. He said in a soft voice, “C’mon, man. It’ll be like old times. I know you want it.”

When Klaus was just a step away, Diego unfroze and he turned his body away. “No, Klaus. It’s not the same. Everything is different now, we’ve grown up.”

Klaus side stepped gracefully into Diego’s space again. “So that means it’ll be better now. With all our, ya know, experience.” 

He reached out to trace a finger down Diego’s chest. But before his finger got as low as the navel, Diego was pulling away. When Klaus looked up, Diego was wide eyed and tight lipped. He frantically shook his head and pretty much ran out of the room without another word. Klaus gave a loud sigh and shook his fists at the ceiling with an exaggerated scowl. Damn it.

 

_________

 

Diego avoided him for most of the day, either out or making sure he was on the opposite side of the property as Klaus. So Klaus was sulky and bored. He was still getting used to being sober and the boredom that came with it. He was draped over his bed, throwing an old hacky sack at the wall over and over again. Ben was sitting in the corner of the room glaring at him. 

Klaus watched his woven hacky sack bounce off the bed without interest. He sat up and whined, “Ben, I’m soooo bored.”

“Try being a ghost and forced to watch your sorry life.” Ben retorted.

“So dramatic.” Klaus waved a hand in his spirit-brother’s direction.

“ _I’m_ dramatic?” Ben pointed to himself then to Klaus. “You’re the one being a sulky little child because Diego didn’t immediately fall into your arms like you’re his knight in shining armor.”

“Well…yeah…” Klaus replied and flopped back onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling in mopey silence. 

“You know what you have to do then.” Ben’s voice was suddenly right next to him and Klaus yelped and jumped up. 

He pressed a hand to his chest. “Jesus Christ, you silent bastard. Don’t sneak up on me like that.” He sat down on the bed again, next to Ben. “What did you say?”

“You know what you have to do.” Ben repeated.

Klaus rolled his eyes. “What do I _have_ to do?”

Ben raised his eyebrow. “You have to seduce him.”

Klaus’ eyes widened. “What? Are you saying you want me to seduce our brother? And you’re ok with it?”

Ben shrugged. “Getting laid will sure as hell make both of you easier to be around. And I think he’ll help you stay sober and not piss your life away again. So yeah, I guess I am going to help you.”

Klaus pressed his hands to his cheeks. “Awwww, that’s so sweeeet. I wish I could kiss you.”

“Save it for your other brother.”

There was a pause and then Klaus let out a high-pitched giggle. Soon Ben was chuckling too. When Klaus got himself together he stood up and moved his hands over his chest. “You’ll have to help me pick out something slutty. Something that says ‘get on me right fucking now’.” 

“That won’t be hard with your wardrobe.” Ben replied.

Klaus blew him a kiss and gave a spin. Ben smiled as he watched Klaus start rummaging through his drawer of shirts that were mostly neon-colored and skin tight.

 

_______

 

Diego wasn’t at the dinner table when Mom called everyone down. Klaus wrapped his fluffy purple bathrobe tightly around himself and stomped over to a chair. He plopped down heavily and blew a puff of air up towards his curly bangs. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Allison paused with her fork halfway to her mouth. 

Klaus sighed dramatically. “Just bored, I guess.” 

He saw Allison and Luthor roll their eyes at each other and continue eating their lasagne. Klaus picked up his fork and poked around his plate half-heartedly. He managed to swallow a mouthful and even though it tasted good he wasn’t in the mood to eat. He’d been planning this all afternoon; teasing Diego at the dinner table until he couldn’t ignore him and then revealing his outfit as soon as the other siblings were gone. 

Klaus dropped his fork with a clang. “Hey, anybody seen Diego?”

Luthor nodded. “Yeah, he said he wasn’t hungry and I saw him go into his room.”

Klaus immediately pushed his chair back and stood up. “Uh, tell Mom I’ll eat later. Bye-bye.” 

As he rushed out of the room he heard Luthor ask, “What was that about?”

He didn’t care if anyone bothered to answer or what they said. He clasped his hands on his stomach to keep his robe from flowing open as he run up the stairs towards the bedrooms. His flip-flops were making loud, obnoxious flaps with each step. When he turned the corner and could see light coming from under Diego’s door he slowed down and took a few breaths. Klaus quickly looked around to see if Ben was around, but he wasn’t. Oh well, he’d been enough of a confidence booster today. And he probably didn’t want to be around for what was probably going to happen. What was hopefully going to happen. 

Klaus stood in front of Diego’s door and knocked lightly with his knuckles. Then he waited like a good boy. A few moments later, Diego opened the door with a “What?” When he saw who had knocked, he tried to shut the door, but Klaus managed to slither his way under Diego’s arm and into his room before he could manage to close it. 

“Get out, Klaus.” Diego held the door open as he eyed his brother.

“Please, Diego. Can I just talk to you.” Klaus held his hands together in front of him, imploringly. “You’ve been ignoring me all day and I’m so bored.”

Diego gave a heavy sigh. “Klaus, I’m not in the mood to entertain you.”

“What if I just sit here?” Klaus asked with a waggle of his brows. “Watching you will be better than anything else I’ve done today.” 

A look as sharp as his knives was shot Klaus’ way. “I really don’t-”

“Please.” Klaus pouted at his brother.

“Fine.” Diego let go of the door. “But I’m going to kick you out if you are even the slightest bit annoying.”

“Aye aye, sir.” Klaus saw Diego pause at that and felt a rush go through his body. He knew his brother still felt this thing between them. He just had to be reminded why it was such a good thing. As Diego went to sit at his desk, Klaus pranced over to the door and quietly shut it. He went over to sit on the edge of Diego’s bed. 

“Whacha doing, bro?”

Diego held up a book without looking over at him. “Martial arts.”

“Mmmm, sounds tempting, but I prefer to get my exercise a different way.” Klaus let his shoe drop off and ran his foot over Diego’s leather clad calf. “A much more enjoyable way.”

He saw Diego’s back straighten in his seat, but he kept looking at the desk in front of him. He didn’t immediately push Klaus off. Promising. 

“Can you guess?” Klaus’ voice was low and silky. 

Diego shifted his leg but wasn’t able to dislodge Klaus’ determined foot completely. “Running from all the people you owe money or stole from?”

Klaus gave a fake chuckle. “Funny. And a good guess. But no, right now, I’m talking about something _enjoyable_.”

Diego sighed. “What then, Klaus?”

Klaus leaned back on the bed until he was leaning on one elbow and used his free hand to open his robe. “Maybe this will give you a hint.”

He watched as his brother’s exasperated face turned to him and immediately changed to a look of startlement and awe. Klaus was wearing his glittery, gold, leather hotpants and a white woven tank top with a weave so open it was basically sheer. Everything was on display. Nothing left to be imagined. And by the way Diego’s eyes were raking over his body, it was doing the trick. Klaus casually ran his fingers down over one of his nipples and stopped with his hand resting above his hip bone. Diego’s gaze followed his movement and Klaus saw him wet his lips. 

He let his brother stare for a few more moments before asking. “Like it?”

Diego passed a hand over his lips in an attempt to ground himself. “Klaus… I told you… everything’s different.”

Klaus sat up and let the purple robe fall off his arms. “That’s not what I asked, Diego.” He leaned forward. “Do you like it?”

Diego’s eyes reluctantly flittered up to Klaus’ and he could see the hunger and uncertainty. Diego whispered. “Klaus…”

Klaus slid off the bed so he was on his knees next to Diego’s chair. “Yes or no.”

Diego licked his full lips again and muttered. “Yes.”

Klaus’ face broke out into a grin. He laid a hand on Diego’s thigh and slowly leaned up until their faces were inches apart. Diego’s eyes seemed glued to his lips. Klaus could have said a number of things right then, but he forced himself to stay quiet and let his brother give in to his deep desires. He waited, breathing the same air as Diego as his hand moved lightly up and down his muscular thigh. Finally, Diego’s eyes met his for a moment before moving back down to his lips. And Diego was leaning forward until their lips met. It was chaste at first, with Diego putting light pressure on Klaus but nothing more. And then a low moan came from deep in Diego’s throat and he was grabbing the back of Klaus’ neck.

Their lips seemed to remember the old times and their kisses were perfect. Klaus reveled in the feeling of Diego’s hands on his neck and shoulder. This is what he’d been waiting for. He opened his mouth and sucked Diego’s bottom lip into his mouth. This time, Diego’s moan was open and loud. And then they were kissing with tongue and both making needy sounds without abandon. 

Klaus leaned back and managed to break out of Diego’s grip. His brother’s lips were red and wet and he looked fucking gorgeous. Before Diego could say anything Klaus stood up. Diego’s face was now even with Klaus’ stomach. His eyes lowered to the obviously growing bulge in the gold shorts. 

“C’mere, Diego.” Klaus said softly, and motioned at the bed directly behind him. 

Instead, Diego’s hand reached out to his hip and he ran his thumb over the bare flesh right above the low-slung gold leather. Klaus’ eyes shut and he could feel blood rush to his already excited cock. He forced his eyes open and saw Diego leaning forward. Against his body’s wishes, he placed a firm hand on his brother’s shoulder. There would be time for that later. Right now Klaus needed to show Diego that he could take care of him how he really needed. 

“Bed.” Klaus said and stepped out of Diego’s reach. Diego stood up and Klaus eyed his black clad body hungrily. Far too many clothes. He added, “Get those knives outta here. And take that old ass sweater off.”

Diego smiled at that and began unbuckling his knife harness. “You better be careful. If I get too annoyed with you I might just change my mind about this.”

“Doubt it.” Klaus replied as he watched Diego’s bare torso appear as his sweater and shirt were thrown aside. He felt his mouth drop open. “Dios mio!”

“You know I don’t speak spanish, right?” Diego said with a smirk. He obviously liked the attention he was getting from Klaus and all his earlier uncertainty was draining away. 

“Yeah, but, ya know…” Klaus motioned up and down Diego’s body. “You look like you should.”

Diego gave a bark of laughter. “Jesus, you’re the same as ever, Klaus.”

Klaus didn’t really like where this was going. Diego was always in control, always making decisions for and looking down on Klaus. And right now, the curly haired man wanted to make his brother fall apart under his touch. 

Klaus swayed his hips and moved closer. Diego’s eyes focused in on him, lingering on his shorts. Klaus reached out to lightly trace the ridges of Diego’s abs. “Ya know what I said about experience?”

Diego gave a quiet, “Yeah.”

“Well.” Klaus stepped even closer and tilted his head into the curve of Diego’s neck and shoulder. “I’m going to rock your world even harder than when we were kids.”

He felt Diego shudder and he leaned forward enough so their bodies were pressed together. He looked up at his brother and he caught a glimpse of his blown pupils before his lips were being ravished. Their arms tangled around each other and their lips danced together. Klaus pressed his hips forward and could feel the firmness in Diego’s pants. Diego’s hand found its way downwards and squeezed his leather bound ass. They kissed and rubbed together for countless seconds until Klaus was desperate for more. 

He pulled away again and said in a low voice. “Pants off. And bed.”

There was a blur of motion and Klaus found himself being pulled down onto an almost naked Diego on the bed. “Whoa there, tiger.”

Diego simply manhandled him until he was stradling Diego’s hips, then pulled him by the back of the neck so they could continue making out. Klaus couldn’t complain, this was the position he wanted to be in anyways. So he shifted his hips until their matching erections were able to find friction as he rolled his hips. It felt so good, but Klaus had other plans. 

He broke their kiss and shifted his body lower. He trailed kisses and nips down Diego’s neck and chest until he found a nipple. His tongue rolled it to hardness as Diego made obscene moans. Klaus gave it a squeeze between his upper teeth and tongue and Diego called out, “Shit.” Klaus smiled to himself and moved to repeat the attention on the other nipple. 

After squirming and cursing for a few minutes under Klaus’ untiring attention, Diego said sharply. “Klaus. Need more.”

Klaus looked up through his lashes. “I’m getting to it, papi.”

Diego bit his lip as he watched Klaus move lower. Klaus hooked his fingers under the band of the black briefs in front of him and pulled them down to reveal the large, luscious dick waiting for him. His mouth _actually_ started watering. Diego helped him shuffle the undergarment off his legs and finally Klaus was face to face with the dick he’d been craving for years. He wasted no time in leaning forward to lick up and down the long shaft. Diego was obviously trying to restrain his sounds, but was still making a constant stream of random syllables and groans. Klaus loved it. He grabbed the base and wrapped his lips around the head. He slowly bobbed up and down, going lower each time until the head of Diego’s cock was bumping the back of his throat each time. The noises coming out of Diego went up a notch and Klaus noticed his hands clenching the sheets on either side of him. 

Klaus decided it was time to show off a bit. He took a deep breath through his nose and sunk down until his mouth was completely full. He swallowed as he pushed even further and that awesome cock was sliding down his throat. Diego cried out and his abs clenched so much he almost sat up completely. Klaus simply put a hand on his chest and pushed his back onto the bed. He began to shallowly move up and down, keeping Diego down his throat. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Klaus.” Diego was breathing loud and heavy above him. 

Klaus would have smiled if his lips weren’t stretched tight over his brother’s cock. He loved the feeling of Diego down his throat, the fullness of it and how he basically couldn’t get a breath. ( _What?_ Like he couldn’t give and receive pleasure from deep throating at the same time?) His own cock was straining hard against his shorts as he listened to Diego’s staccato curses and kept his mouth and throat full. 

Right as his eyes started watering and his head started to get a bit fuzzy, Diego’s hand pulled on his hair. “Klaus.” he said. “Please… I need…”

Klaus pulled off slowly and gave an obscenely wet pop at the end. He wiped the spit off his chin and grinned at Diego. His brother was completely flushed, chest rising and falling quickly, and utterly gorgeous. 

Diego repeated in a pained voice. “I need… fuck, Klaus, I need more.”

Klaus slid off the bed and quickly retrieved the lube and condom from his bathrobe pocket. He tossed them on the bed. Diego’s eyes on him made his skin fiery hot. Klaus ran his hands down his chest and pushed down on his already low shorts. 

“Is this what you want, papi?”

Diego nodded. “I need to feel you.”

Klaus turned to the side and winked at his brother as his hands grasped the zipper on the side of his leather hotpants. He slowly lowered the zip as he rolled his hips back and forth. It was filthy and he felt amazing seeing the twitch of Diego’s dick as he watched him with wide eyes. Klaus slowly lowered the shorts, shimmying his hips to help the tight fabric fall down his thighs. When he was able to kick them off his feet he turned to Diego, erection bobbing proud in front of him. He grabbed his barely-there shirt and pulled it off as well.

“Klaus…” Diego whined. It was so close to begging that Klaus decided to get on with it. The actual deed wasn’t going to last very long for either of them at this point anyways. 

The curly haired man climbed back onto Diego’s hips and squirmed as he grabbed the lube. He had quickly stretched himself before dinner in the privacy of his bedroom. He’d been hoping this would happen. 

Klaus leaned down to mutter into Diego’s ear. “Are you ready, big boy?”

“Are… y-you…” Diego stammered.

Klaus sat up on his knees and squirted some lube onto his fingers. “I will be in a second.”

He leaned forward to lick at Diego’s neck and his slick hand moved behind him. Klaus pressed at his hole with two fingers and was glad that they slipped with with minimal discomfort. He added one more and prepared himself quickly as he locked his lips with Diego’s again. This time their teeth clicked and it was perfectly messy. 

Klaus removed his fingers and sat back up. He grabbed the condom, ripped it open and slid it onto Diego. He scooted forward and put more lube on his one hand. Before he reached behind him to grab Diego’s cock, he paused. “Diego?”

“Yes, please.” Diego immediately replied. 

“Oh, so polite.” Klaus smiled.

Diego’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed Klaus’ narrow hips. “Get the fuck on me.” He quirked a brow. “That better.”

“Yesss.” Klaus hissed out.

He reached for Diego’s cock and slid his lube covered hand over it a few times. He positioned himself so he could feel the head of it against his hole. He moaned as he lowered his body steadily. It was a glorious stretch, the feeling of being filled. Diego’s fingers dug into his hips and his eyes were tightly shut. Klaus kept going until he was fully seated on Diego’s lap. His own cock was hard and leaking at that point. 

“Yes, Diego, yes!” Klaus moaned. “This is what I’ve been waiting for.”

Diego’s eyes opened and looked up at the curly haired man. He gave a small nod and Klaus understood that he had been waiting for this again too. Klaus grinned and smoothly rolled his hips back and forth causing Diego to move inside him. Diego gave another deep groan and Klaus increased his motions. He lifted up and fell back down, again and again. He needed to hear Diego lose control. He wanted to hear his name dripping off Diego’s lips as he rode him.

It didn’t take long. Diego began making deliciously needy sounds. Klaus sped up as he watched his brother’s chest and abdominal muscles flex beautifully as he haphazardly tried to thrust up. The sex-crazed look in his eye showed Klaus that he was already far gone. 

Klaus leaned down, keeping his rhythm. He nuzzled into Diego’s neck. “You feel so good, papi. You’re so sexy, it’s driving me crazy.”

Diego bit as his shoulder and replied. “Feel so good too Klaus. God... it’s so good…”

They kissed, open-mouthed and messy. Klaus was slamming himself onto Diego’s cock and began panting as they moved together. Diego was grunting into their kisses and shoving his hips upwards to meet Klaus’ movements. 

Klaus reached out to run his blunt nails down Diego’s chest. “Kind of embarrassed to say I’m not going to last long.”

Diego replied quickly. “Same.”

Klaus smiled and gave Diego a hard kiss before pulling away. He sat up on his knees and paused his thrusts as he swiftly untucked one leg. He was careful to ensure that Diego’s thick cock didn’t slip out as he placed one heel firmly on the bed. He was in a half crouch position above Diego. Klaus shimmied his hips and felt Diego’s cock slip in even deeper and hit his sweet spot. 

They let out matching moans. Diego placed one hand under Klaus’ splayed thigh. “Holy fuck, Klaus. You need to move… right now…”

“Yes, papi.” 

Klaus lifted himself up and down again. With this new leverage and angle, it was easier to go harder and deeper. Just what they both needed. Diego kept his hips relatively still as he used the hand under Klaus’ thigh to help him with every lift. 

“Fuck, Klaus.” Diego whined out. “You look so hot like this…”

“All for you, Di.” Klaus replied, his eyes half closed. He focused on lifting and falling. His hips were on the perfect angle for Diego to rub against his sweet spot each time. He could feel his body tightening in anticipation of climax. The choked off sounds coming out of Diego were intoxicating. His thighs were burning and his spine was tingling. So fucking good. 

Diego’s fingers tightened on Klaus’ skin. “Klaus… I’m close…”

Klaus used one hand to grab his bobbing, straining cock. He was careful to keep his balance as he moved, thankful for Diego’s hand helping to lift him. He stroked himself quickly as he watched Diego suck his bottom lip in, body tensing. 

“Diego.” Klaus breathed out. “Come for me.”

The hand on his dick sped up as felt Diego’s hips start to jab up into him. His brother’s face flushed even more as he closed his eyes. It only took a dozen more thrusts until Diego was moaning out his name. Klaus sucked in a breath and held it as he continued moving both his hand and his body up and down on Diego’s throbbing cock. Basically as soon as Klaus’ head started to feel a bit floaty, Diego’s eyes opened to look up at him. The look of satisfied hunger and one more brush of his prostate sent Klaus over the edge. 

He cried out his brother’s name as he sent spurts of cum over Diego’s torso and the bed. His orgasm crashed through him and it was simply amazing. Klaus fell bodily forward onto Diego and unfortunately the movement pulled Diego’s dick from his used ass. 

Diego quickly shoved Klaus’ narrow hips aside, removed the condom, and threw it in the trash by his desk. Klaus watched through heavy lids and pounce-snuggled Diego as soon as he was done. He pressed his face into the black haired man’s neck and breathed in the sweaty, manly scent. Klaus was worried Diego would make it weird, or worse, freak out. He was pleasantly surprised when his strong arms enveloped him. 

“Damn.” Diego breathed into Klaus’ hair. 

“Damn’s right.” Klaus replied.

Diego kissed his forehead and asked. “How long you been planning that?”

Klaus shrugged. “Well, I never stopped wanting this.” He reached down to playfully grab Diego’s soft dick. Diego yelped and pushed his hand away. Klaus chuckled and continued. “But Ben helped me plan this out and-”

Diego cut him off. “Ben helped you?” He sounded panicked.

Klaus raised his head to place a quick peck on Diego’s lips. “Don’t worry. He said he was all for it. Something about us both needing to get laid.”

Diego relaxed slightly. “Not sure how I feel about that…”

“Yeah, well, it helped us get some mind blowing sex, right?”

“Right.” Diego grinned at Klaus and kissed him thoroughly. Then they snuggled close, ignoring the drying spunk around them.

“And hey,” Diego said, pulling back to look at Klaus again. “What’s with all the _papi_ shit?”

“Well, I thought with our… childhood and all,” He waved a hand vaguely around. “It would be weird to call you Daddy.”

Diego’s eyes bulged. “Fuck yes it would, Klaus. You’re so fucked up.”

“And you love it... _papi_.” 

Diego’s face softened and he kissed Klaus’ forehead. “I’ll allow it.” He paused and quickly added. “In the bedroom only.”

Klaus pouted up at him. “Papi’s no fun.”

“Oh really.” Diego’s eyes lit up. He rolled them so he was laying on top of Klaus, pinning him to the bed. “What if I told you…” He paused to nip at Klaus’ neck. “Tonight…” Another nip. “I want to bend you over the desk in Dad’s office?”

A loud strangled sound escaped Klaus. He looked up at Diego’s smirk and felt his dick get unrealistically excited at those words. 

“Oh, _papi_!!”

**Author's Note:**

> *side note* I am totally for (and thoroughly enjoy) daddy!kink stories of Klaus/Diego, but the ending of this fic is just what happened to spill from my brain onto the page... I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
